Three years of support is requested by Washington University (WU) to enhance a model program, developed under a previous Science Education Partnership Award (SEPA), between scientists at WU and teachers at University City High School. This will increase scientific literacy in the areas of human genetics and modern molecular biology among high school students. It is proposed that this partnership will be extended to the Mathematics and Science Education Center (MSEC) of St. Louis University, Southern Illinois University, teachers from one urban high school, one rural high school and one suburban high school. The major accomplishments during the first grant period include identification of knowledge that should be included in the model, experience in preparing new materials and introducing them into the classroom, active involvement of members of the partnership, and plans to conduct long- term studies to assess student learning. This is a highly meritorious application that has a significant chance for success.